In the event of an aircraft evacuation, evacuation assemblies, such as evacuation slides, are often deployed to safely usher passengers from the aircraft to the ground. Emergency evacuation slides may be used to exit an aircraft absent a jet way or other means of egress for passengers. The evacuation system may deploy from a door sill or a side of the aircraft fuselage, for example. The slide deployment is controlled by restraints placed throughout the length of the slide which release in stages in response to internal slide pressure. Emergency evacuation slides may undergo a number of deployments during development, for example, during functional testing of slide deployment.